


A Man in Mourning

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Divorce, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Helga and Olga discuss how to care for their father following Miriam leaving.





	A Man in Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Hey Arnold! nor am I profiting off this.

“Will he eat anything else?” Olga whispers as Bob flips the channel again, “Chili dogs are not enough for a man in mourning.” 

Helga has stains on her chin and dress. She's fine with the chili dogs for dinner each night. 

“Big Bob is hardly moping around over Miriam leaving him. A great beeper deal will come and he’ll be fine.” 

Mom took her blender and clothes. Even her spare glasses are gone. She has no intentions of coming back. 

“I can ask for a little more time off. Daddy might do better then - once it hits him.” 

“He's fine.”


End file.
